


Bath Time

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis just wants to feelclean againis that too much to ask?





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Promiscuous_Pidge! Big thank you!!

Noctis doesn’t remember the last time they stayed in a proper hotel, but he feels disgusting. Washing up in nearby rivers if the camp just happens to be situated near one isn’t enough for him. Noctis stares into the open world around them, then sits up completely. “Stop in Galdin, Iggy.” He says suddenly, excited. It smells bad in the car. At least it hasn’t rained, because Noctis would rather walk if they had to put the hood up. 

He couldn’t be more excited to smell the ocean. At this point, he was ready to bathe right there in the water. But he won’t. He plans on staying at the hotel. Noctis pulls out his money and starts to count it, internally cheering when he finds enough. “Let’s go.” He jumps out of the car before it’s even come to a full stop. Prompto laughs softly, getting out with him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

“Slow down, Noct, one more move like that and you’re gonna get yourself hurt. Excited to fish or something?” He grabs Noctis’ hand, following the excited prince along the boardwalk. Prompto would love to get a picture together on the sand, or in the water, or maybe posing with the ocean in the background. But this doesn’t seem like the most opportune time for Noct. In fact, he notices, Noctis is pretty focused on something. Either eating or staying at the hotel, Prompto isn’t sure. 

Noctis lets go of his boyfriend’s hand when they reach the counter, and buys them two rooms for one night. One for Noctis and Prompto, and the other for Ignis and Gladio. “Gods, I feel all sticky and gross,” he mumbles, running a hand through his filthy hair. Prompto seems to perk up at this. 

“Woohoo! Bath time!” he says excitedly, bouncing up and down while clapping his hands. Ignis just sighs, shaking his head. 

“Really, why couldn’t we have just camped again?” he asks quietly, following Gladio back to their room. Prompto holds Noctis’ hand excitedly, practically dragging him to the room. Noctis smiles slightly, stepping inside. The door closing behind him is relieving, to say the least. Time alone with Prompto is hard to come by, but he cherishes it. Especially when they end up camping most of the time and either smash into one tent all together or snuggle with their chocobos on the dirt. 

He pulls off his shirt and jacket quickly, dropping them to the floor. “I feel disgusting,” he whispers. “Like I haven’t had a proper bath in months.” He stretches his arms over his head, then goes into the bathroom. He feels Prompto come up close behind him, and smiles softly when those pale arms wrap around his middle. Noctis always feels so much safer in his arms. He turns his head and kisses his cheek softly, starting the water to let it heat. 

Noctis shimmies out of the rest of his clothes and climbs into the shower, enjoying the hot water running over his shoulders. He watches the dirt go down the drain. He couldn’t believe how dirty the water is. “I now decree we will find ourselves a hotel at least every two days,” he says happily, relieved to feel himself getting cleaner. The lovely scent of the floral shampoo being scrubbed into his hair is almost overwhelming, after all the time that’s passed, but he can’t help but lean into the fingers doing it. 

“You look kinda funny with your hair down.” Noctis tells Prompto. “Not bad. Just cute. Different,” he explains. He pushes Prompto under the stream of water, kissing his lips when the water starts to run clear. He smiles sweetly when he feels the corners of Prompto’s lips turn up. 

“I love bath time,” Prompto whispers, smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'woohoo, bath time!' because Prompto is so precious my goodness


End file.
